Zuasi the Hybrid
Zuasi is a rare cross breed of a zeti and a mobian, a combination formerly thought to be impossible. While she is insecure about her mixed species, she is trying to overcome that feeling by exploring outside of the Lost Hex to find others that accept her for what she is. If I had money for a voice actor, she'd be voiced by AJ Michalka Concept and Creation To make a long story short, Zuasi was created for a next-gen themed roleplay to be Zaratch’s daughter, a character who was owned by SA3 at the time and considered an antagonist. Honestly she existed to make some sweet, sweet character drama as she had a romeo and juliet type of dynamic with Epsilon, the next gen son of the characters Upsilon and River who both hated Zaratch with a burning passion. Honestly that’s about all she was at the time. Then when revamping my old characters, I remembered how much I adored Zuasi’s design, so I revamped her story as well and slightly updated her look. Right now I figured I only have such a short life span as a mortal so I might as well have as much fun as I can with her, so I genuinely want to give her shit like super forms and interactions with canon characters because fuck cringe culture I want to enjoy my life. Personality First thing anyone should know about Zuasi is that she is a walking disaster in almost every sense of the word. Suffering from extreme social anxiety, Zuasi rarely goes out of her way to meet others, and is accustomed to hiding and secluding herself from strangers. When forced to interact with strangers, she puts up incredibly thick emotional barriers for fear of expressing any vulnerability. Shares few details about herself, acts cold and intimidating to get people to leave her alone, stuff like that. Zuasi is actually a fairly lonely person, and does genuinely wish someone out there would like her. But years of social trauma and trust issues has made her feel like she has to push almost everyone away. It takes a lot of patience to befriend her, patience that most people don’t have, so those who can see past her appearance still don’t tend to stick around. Situations like these have also led Zuasi to feel that she is unlovable on both the outside and the inside, a feeling that constantly feeds into her self-destructive behaviors. These behaviors include: interacting with people she knows will hurt her, isolating herself from the few who are close to her, taking an excessive amount of risks and disregarding her safety and health, etc. Long story short she needs therapy. For those who do get close to her, it becomes apparent that under the layers of anger and self-loathing is a pretty innocent dork that just wants a sense of belonging. When she’s comfortable, Zuasi is incredibly playful, cracking jokes (albeit self-deprecation is her most common joke), playing harmless pranks, stuff like that. She feels safe in being a bit vulnerable and because her friends give her this safety, she is fiercely protective and loyal to her friends. One last major thing to keep in mind with Zuasi is that she is technically still a child. Being half zeti, she ages far slower than her fully mobian peers, and despite being 20 years old, she still has the mind of someone about 14 years old. She often acts irrationally because she’s a young teenager who doesn’t have a fully developed sense of judgement yet. Abilities Claws - Zuasi’s primary method of attack are her claws. Long, sharp, and nearly unbreakable, she can slash through anything, including steel. She can also use these to climb onto structures. She can use these to dig as well, but it’s not super efficient considering their lack of a “scoop” shape. Horns - Zuasi’s horns can also be used for occasional headbutting, but that’s about it. Their curvature doesn’t make impaling/stabbing very easy. High-jumping and Agility - being part Jerboa, Zuasi has incredibly strong legs that allows her to jump higher and farther than most. It is incredibly helpful when scaling tall structures as she can save energy by jumping part way up the obstacle, thus only having to climb part of the way up. This also means she can easily do things like triangle jumps and general parkour-type things. No Honor - Zuasi does not have an honor system for combat. No method is off the list for her and she will not think twice about fighting dirty. This includes: faking injury to lower an opponent’s guard, throwing sand or dirt to induce temporary blindness, hit and run tactics, literally anything that would be seen as unfair. Cacaphonic Immunity - Being only half zeti, she is barely affected by the Cacaphonic Conch. At most it just produces an annoying sound to her, and she feels no actual pain from hearing it. Empathic Touch - Zeti often have a secondary power unique to the individual, and Zuasi inherited a nerfed version of her father’s Empathic Aura. Zuasi can change people’s emotions through touch, however she cannot choose what emotion they feel, and their emotions will always be forced to match what she is currently feeling. If she’s depressed and hugs someone, that person becomes depressed too, at least until she lets go. Zuasi only has partial control over this power, and it usually seems to activate when her emotions are higher than normal. But positive emotions can be shared much more easily, and she can use this to help calm others down or cheer people up, again, so long as she’s physically touching them. Weaknesses Partial Blindness - Zuasi is blind in her right eye. Being a hybrid of vastly different species, defects aren’t uncommon, and thus she was born with a smaller, deformed, and completely blind right eye covered by her hair. This eye is incredibly sensitive to pain and is her most glaring weak point, which is why it is constantly hidden. She also has poorer depth perception than most. Intelligence - Zuasi is kind of dumb. Now, intelligence is relative for various fields and factors, but in this case, Zuasi is not book smart. While literate, she still struggles with reading and has difficulty understanding a lot of higher concepts. No Technokinesis - Zuasi does not have the ability to control machinery like other zeti do. While most characters don’t have this power, it is incredibly inconvenient when most of her enemies are robots or machinery. Close Range - Zuasi is exclusively a melee fighter. Any ranged attacks she has are literally just throwing random objects in her environment. This means that she gets absolutely bodied by any opponent with good accuracy and a long range. Super Form Zuasi still goes by the basic Super Form rules, so general stuff like being over all stronger and flight and such. The major change it brings to her arsenal is that she's not 100% blind in her right eye anymore. Instead, her right eye is now able to see the auras of other living things, making it easier to read their emotions and willpower. This ties directly into her Empathic Touch, which has now been upgraded into an Empathic Field. The Empathic Field is basically a morality booster or reducer depending on who Zuasi deems to be an ally or an enemy respectively. Friends that are in her field are filled with an overwhelming sense of energy and courage, and any opponents are hit with a paralyzing sense of fear. Though it is possible to overpower the Empathic Field, it takes an immense level of will and determination. History As you would guess, Zuasi is the result of a forbidden love between a Jerboa named Amaya and a Zeti named Zaratch. Amaya was an explorer from the surface world who had gone on an expedition to the Lost Hex, and Zaratch was a member of the Deadly Six, then known as the Deadly Seven. The two of them crossed paths multiple times and found that they enjoyed each other’s company, but Zaratch had kept their relationship secret from the rest of the gang. But eventually word got out and he had to choose an ultimatum between Amaya and the Zeti, in which he chose Amaya. The two of them left the Hex to live together safely away from the ire of the now Deadly Six, and had a child together. Now before then, there had been no recorded instance of a zeti/mobian hybrid, so Zuasi’s parents had no idea what they were doing and feared for the worst. Luckily, Zuasi was mostly healthy save for her blind eye. They both loved her immensely, but the real problem is that they knew the rest of the world would never feel the same way, so Zuasi was raised in almost complete isolation for her safety. As a result, Zuasi was socially stunted from the very beginning. For the first few years of her life, her parents were the only people she knew. If she ever escaped their sight and met a stranger, they would be disturbed by her appearance and get as far away from her as possible. Experiences like this happened almost every time, and that plus her parents’ over-protectiveness stacked up over the years into a difficult psychological complex. By the time she turned 18, Zuasi had given up all hope that any mobians would accept her, and instead, decided to turn to the zeti for a sense of belonging. At this age, she ran away from her parents to return to the Lost Hex, trying to forsake her mobian half, and quite possibly join the Deadly Six, unaware of her father’s past affiliation. When she tracked them down and begged to join their ranks, every one of them knew exactly who she was. They had never met her, but they had seen all her features on their former seventh all those years ago. And yes, they were still extremely bitter about his departure, most of all being Zavok. But while the other members were ready to beat her within an inch of her life for having the audacity to be in their presence, Zavok had come up with other plans for her. She was young, gullible, and desperate for validation, making her a perfect obedient lackey; and the perfect way to get back at Zaratch. Zuasi’s relationship with the Deadly Six was toxic at best and abusive at worst, often subject to both verbal and physical harassment, which she convinced herself was okay because they tolerated her existence. She was at the bottom of the food chain and treated like a punching bag, but given just enough encouragement that she would stick around. Her first true mission was also another cruel moment of abuse, that being to eliminate Sonic the Hedgehog. None of the six had any real faith that she could do it, considering how easily the hedgehog had beaten all of them by himself, so sending her to fight him alone was a cheap and easy laugh for them. And of course, Zuasi took it with all seriousness and began to hunt him down. When she finally met the guy, she went all out in an ambush, only to realize that Sonic was more than her equal and after a rough fight, Zuasi basically got knocked out. During their fight, Sonic noticed something was up, particularly with how different she was from the Six, in both appearance and behavior. And also he couldn’t just leave her unconscious, so to make a long story short Zuasi got “captured”, essentially just being taken to a former Resistance base which was slightly safer than being out in the open. When Zuasi came back to her senses, she had oven mitts strapped to her hands and was being stared at by Sonic, Tails, and Amy. They tried to question her but she vehemently deflected any inquiries, leaving them all stuck at what to do. Eventually it was decided she should be let go as she was so easily defeated. At least, that was Sonic’s decision, Tails and Amy disagreed but they ended up going along with it. When Zuasi had returned to the Lost Hex, she fully expected Zavok to kill her for failing to defeat him, but hearing the details of her encounter with the hedgehog, had come up with the idea to have her go back and gain Sonic’s trust, pretend to be his friend, and betray him when the moment presented itself. Wanting to be in Zavok’s good graces, Zuasi returned to the surface world to do exactly that, pretending that she had “changed sides”. But after some time of being on the “other side”, Zuasi found that… she genuinely enjoyed it, and is having strong second thoughts about her mission. Relationships Amaya - Zuasi’s relationship with her mother is complicated to say the least. She does love her mother, and Amaya has tried her best to be a good parent, but Zuasi feels this deep seated resentment towards her. The tipping point for Zuasi running away was a fight with her mother, in which she blamed her parents’ choice to isolate her as the reason why she acts the way she does. She also expressed the sentiment that she felt unloved for being kept a secret, in which Amaya retorted with a Freudian slip, saying that yes, she loved Zuasi, but she knew that no one else would. Amaya immediately regretted saying this and Zuasi flipped out, pushing her to run away. And now after spending time with the Deadly Six, a group that blames Amaya for stealing away Zaratch, Zuasi has grown to blame her mother for her own weaknesses as well. Zaratch - Zuasi, while she also loves her father, doesn’t feel so much resentment as she does distance. They don’t fight often at all, but Zuasi feels this disconnect with Zaratch and doesn’t feel comfortable talking to him about her problems. This could be a number of factors, but the most likely reason being that Zaratch is an emotionally distant person in general, really only being close to his wife Amaya. And since Zaratch is much more stern and intimidating, Zuasi is a bit more afraid of him than she is towards Amaya. The Deadly Six - Zuasi’s relationship with all these people are pretty much the same, she doesn’t have a very unique dynamic with any individuals, other than perhaps Zavok. The Deadly Six, as mentioned before, are pretty toxic to Zuasi, and enjoy berating and tormenting her for their own amusement. Zavok is a bit different, however. Now, he absolutely hates her with every fiber of his being, and he sees her as a terrible reminder of how he lost a close friend, but he is much more calm and patient with her than the others. He wants to mold her into a loyal underling to get back at Zaratch, and Zuasi being none the wiser, just assumes that he’s nicer to her than the rest of his gang is. But recently she has begun to question his true intentions. Sonic - Zuasi is hella conflicted when it comes to Sonic. She wants to hate him so bad. Wants to hate him for being mobian, wants to hate him for taking down the Deadly Six, but it’s so hard for her to be really angry at him. He’s actually incredibly patient and empathetic towards her, but her trust issues keep making her afraid that he’s trying to manipulate her somehow. She genuinely doesn’t know how to react to someone being nice to her, but slowly she is beginning to trust it as much as she doesn’t want to. Trivia *In her first designs, Zuasi's horns and claws were mint green rather than pink *She absolutely hates wearing clothes, and will only wear them for specific needs such as staying warm or disguising herself. **If she really has to wear clothes, she leans towards a more "butch" fashion sense *Her name is a reference to Quasimodo from the Hunchback of Notre Dame, who is also deformed and feared among people. Her name was originally meant to be "Zuasimodo" but of course that was far too long and the reference would have been far too obvious, so it was shortened to Zuasi. *Zuasi was designed with the intention of making it extremely difficult (if not impossible) to accurately re-create her in a character maker or dressup game. **Further notes on design, Zuasi was also prominently designed with the intention of not being recognizable as a fancharacter to someone unfamiliar with the series. This is because I redesigned her in highschool where I was very anxious at the idea of someone seeing me drawing fancharacters. *She really, really likes angsty pop punk music *Zuasi has a minor food hoarding problem. She often takes more food than she can eat in one sitting and tries to hide her leftovers from others. *Several researchers have requested to study Zuasi, sometimes with compensation, but she has turned down all requests because of her anxiety. *For some odd reason, the inside of her mouth is blue. Also she has only one fang on the left side of her mouth that's larger than the rest of her teeth. *She is very easily mistaken for a full zeti at first glance due to her colors, horns, and claws. Seemingly she took mostly after her father, but Zuasi has several anatomical traits more seen in Mobians. These traits include large hands and feet in proportion to body size, longer legs, three-toed feet rather than two-toed, and larger “cuter” eyes. *Zuasi's maternal grandfather was a cat, which is why her pupils can change from round to slits. In case you're wondering, I'm going by archie logic where mixed-species couples have children that are one or the other species, with a rare chance of a hybrid like Fang the Sniper. But I'd like to imagine that certain traits can be passed down regardless of species. Gallery ZUASI MOFO.png|current design Zuasi thingamajig.png|Old design from a few years ago nom nommin.png|Also just a random drawing of her eating something smol.png|(I realized I forgot to draw her tail in the last version) anyway classic sonic inspired me to draw a cute small version Ehhhhh.png|she is much mad blushy Zuasi.jpeg|putting up some sketchbook pics. She's a little embarrassed. height differences lel.jpeg|bit o' the ol' juxtaposition smiley zuasi.jpeg|she's a little awkward when smiling too tumblr flower crown zuasi.jpeg|This is my favorite out of the bunch Kurisumasu.png|The Christmas Gremlin FANAAAAAAAAAAAAART.jpg|SO SIGMA MADE THIS FOR ME TO ENCOURAGE ME ON FINALS WEEK AND IT'S SO SWEET OMG Seisai.JPG|she didn't ask for this nonsense ZiloxZuasi ZZ lol.jpg|but she is happy to be appreciated absolutely I am fricking saving all of these.jpg|oh just a lil sketch by kami the sweetiepie you go kami my dude.jpg|another by kami cuz he's a cool dude HE MADE THIS TOO AND I'M PROUD OF HIM.jpg|Dash made this and it is lovely and yes she is looking at something terribly lewd mah boi made this.jpg|Dash also made this and it IS BADASS IMO Powerpuff fcs.png|Zuasi is just having an existential nightmare at the moment Mayday.png|Forgot to upload this here Zuasi the Trash Witch.png|Halloween costume of Zuasi dressed up as Strix from Dice, Camera, Action! Fun fact, Zuasi's personality was actually kinda based on Strix. zuasi bitch plz.png|"Human" Zuasi Zuasi monster cake.png|and now she's monster cake from zelda Owo what could this be.png|Was requested to draw her humanization again with a particular outfit challenge suit time.png|girls in suits <3 zuasi expressions (2).png|Some expressions gayyyyy (2).png|Okay but actually me irl Superuasi.png|stupid sai ruining my glowy effects with transparent backgrounds Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Good Category:Mobians Category:No Abilities Category:LGBT+